Megamind 2: Attack of the Garlsulrc
by Vappychan14
Summary: Shortly after becoming Metro City's new superhero, Megamind receives a frantic transmission from a nearby fleet of spaceships. The face on the monitor looks surprisingly familiar; it is one of his own people, pleading for his help.


This is my first submission to , so forgive me if I make any mistakes; I'm still getting used to the website and its functions. Updates for this story may be sporadic, as I am currently in graduate school and that obviously takes up the majority of my time during the semester. I cannot guarantee internet access during summer months either.

I wanted to see **Megamind** since I saw some of the first trailers months before its release; it looked cute and I love the redeemable bad-guy character type. The more I saw of these trailers the more excited I became. However, school was in the way when it was released. I tried to see it during Thanksgiving weekend but wasn't feeling well and never made it to the theater. I _finally_ got to see the movie on December third and walked out of the theater literally wanting to turn around and see the movie again. I knew it would be fun, but I never thought I would so quickly latch onto the film and make it one of now only two favorite movies of all time. And I'm passionate about movies, let me tell you—it even beat out Scott Pilgrim, something that amazed some of my friends.

Within days of seeing **Megamind** I started to piece together this sequel, an ongoing process. What you see here is a rough draft; as I revamp and edit chapters I will be re-uploading the files to update any readers. Despite being fanfiction, I want this to be good, so if you see typos, plot holes, etc. please do point them out to me so I can address them.

Normally in these types of stories I try to address the _mechanics_ of worlds to explain any "problems" that a reader may encounter in my story…language barriers, ecology, atmospheric and gravitational differences, whatever. But for this piece, I decided to try and stay at least roughly in the universe of the film, which does not seem to have many problems in these areas and so, I will not be going into much detail about them. If this causes any issues, please bring them up and I can think on how to approach it in-story.

Thank you very much for reading, as I'm not sure anyone will be wanting to read this piece, much less all of the above ramble about how I am putting the story together. I greatly appreciate your time.

I'm sorry for how messy this looks; I hate having to tack on discussions like this to the story body itself. I didn't realize it was against the rules and could not delete it from the story folder without uploading something else beforehand. So, the below is a sort of a prologue and, unfortunately, is the roughest draft possible. I promise my normal writing is not NEARLY this bad; I was just trying to get something down on paper. It will be fixed in the future.

**PROLOUGE**

Outer space was dark, objects few and far between. In the vastness there was a small flash of light, then another, another. From far away it looked like nothing of consequence. Up close, things seemed quite different, _quite_ significant.

"We're hit!" a large creature yelled, his four arms grasping at the doorframe as the spaceship was jolted by another blast. Sparks flew from above, a hatch falling open and a flow of thin smoke seeping into the room. His tail wrapped around a nearby support beam in the hope it could keep him upright for a time longer. "They're already taken out Rho and Upsilon. Eta's already taken heavy damage. Captain, what do we do?"

He looked too a being with a physiology quite unlike his own. While he had four arms, a long tail, olive skin, and a long maned neck, she had only one pair of arms, no tail to speak of, and her skin was quite a radiant blue. Even so, he and the rest of the crew looked to the one most different among them for guidance as the ship was rocked again and something crashed to the floor in the next room.

It took the young woman a moment to respond, not used to the title she had held for only the last few minutes. She held onto the nearest control panel to keep her balance and glanced over her shoulder at the other creatures. "Send a message to the others!" she ordered, trying to think quickly. They had quickly run out of options and were in no way equipped to handle this sudden attack. She had to think of a way out of here or even more of her crew would soon be dead. "Tell them we need an umbrella shield! It'll buy us some time."

He nodded, dropping from two to six legs for better traction, and ran back down the hallway from which he had come to deliver the message.

"Captain, we're all low on power. A shield that large won't hold for very long, it'll weaken what little energy we have left and we'll all be vulnerable!" Another of six-limbed creatures pleaded. He crossed the damaged deck to be by her side. "By the elements, what do you have planned?"

The blue-skinned woman looked over at him, alarm in her large violet eyes. "We can't survive this. We need an escape route. The shield will only have to hold long enough for me to make one."

He looked shocked. "But," he protested, "You haven't tested that yet. It may not work—"

"If you have any other ideas, let me know!" she demanded.

Met by silence, she reached out to the control panel, her slender finger pressing a small button. The screen before her lit up. Part of it was damaged, occupied by wavy lines and blurring colors. The other half showed a different room of the ship, what looked like a laboratory of some kind.

"Malelvine!" the large-headed humanoid called, yelping when she was almost knocked to her feet. An alarm started going off somewhere else in the ship. That could not be a good thing.

A hovering dome zoomed into the communication frame. Metal arms dangled from the sides of its base. Inside the water-filled dome itself floated a small yellow-and-pink fish, looking as panicked and alert as the woman on the other side of communication. "Yes, Miss?" the aquatic creature asked eagerly. Any instructions would mean some sort of plan was in place. Any plan would be welcome right now.

"I need you to make a wormhole for me."

Not that plan. The fish looked flabbergasted. "Wormhole? But…but Miss, we haven't run all the tests on it yet and it may have been dam—"

"Malelvine, we don't have a choice!" she snapped. "Turn on the machine and aim it away from the Garlsulrc ships! We don't have time to argue this!"

The little fish realized the restraint of the situation and nodded. The floating contraption it was in sped off-screen to activate the mechanism.

"Everyone hold on!" the captain yelled, grabbing the creature next to her and pulling him to the floor.

One by one the others crouched as well, grabbing onto whatever they could to avoid any further injury. The entire ship shuddered. Outside, the stress from the blast was so too great and weakened pieces unhinged and ripped from the craft's body. Lights flashed, sirens screamed in frenzied alarm. The blue-skinned woman held onto her partner. She kept her head down, as did he. Something crashed from the ceiling and landed nearby, sending glass and metal bits everywhere. The tailed creature did his best to shield his more delicately-skinned companion from the wreckage.

Outside, space near the small grouping of battered ships began to warp, looking almost as though it were burning away. A strange, barely-visible area opened up, waving and warping the longer one would stare at it. The edges looked almost like it was made of electricity.

"Wormhole made!" Malelvine's small voice called from the commutation screen. "We can't hold it long, it's already closing on us!"

The captain looked up, getting to her knees. "Send word to the others! It's our only way of escape!"

The fish nodded and started working at another panel off-screen to relay the message.

"Wh-where does the hole open to?" the being at the captain's side asked worriedly, perking up his large ears in curiosity. "Who's to say we won't die the second we emerge?"

She sighed, looking over at him. "We don't really have a choice," she responded quietly. "We either take our chances and possibly live, or we stay and die."

He was silent a moment, then gave a nod. "I trust you," he said softly.

She smiled a bit, getting to her feet once again. "Alright!" she said, her voice strong and commanding once again, "Once the last one's through, we follow and seal it up. Malelvine, ready the controls."

The fish nodded again, reaching a metal hand for a nearby lever. "Yes, Miss."

The ship lurched once more as it began to move. There were more screams as the umbrella shield quickly dissolved and enemy fire was able to find its way through once again. The last spaceship made its way over to the wormhole, groaning from the effort. The nose of the ship looked to be warping as it entered the hole.

The captain bit her lip, ears popping as things shifted around them. "Malelvine!" she cried, her voice even sounding warped at the moment. "Close it!"

Things happened quickly then: the ship came to a sudden stop, another blast was fired from the laboratory below, and the wormhole rapidly shrunk. All eyes watched as the Garlsulrc fleet quickly closed in on the hole. They opened fire again.

"Evade!" the blue-skinned captain shouted in panic, unsure how long her ship, much less the others, could stay in one piece. Most of the onslaught was, luckily, dodged. She looked back at the wormhole, watching its electric-looking outline collapse inward on itself before the Garlsulrc spaceships could emerge. The wormhole disappeared, space quiet and uneventful once again.

The captain gave a deep sigh of relief, as did many of the others surrounding her.

"Miss?" Malelvine asked quietly, once again on screen. "Miss, are you alright?"

The humanoid nodded with a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, Malelvine. I believe…I believe we made it." She looked around at the others who were also slowly beginning to realize they were not about to die. "We made it!" she laughed, hugging the olive-colored individual next to her.

He laughed and hugged her in return. He glanced up at the monitor and frowned. "Where exactly did we make it _to_?"

She followed his gaze, pulling back from the embrace ever so slightly. "Good question," she said, not recognizing what she was seeing. "Scan the area, check all the undamaged records for maps." She paused, thinking to herself. "Check for life," she added, reaching to turn on the group's distance-communication systems again. Normally they kept them off, not wanting to be discovered by any Garlsulrc ships nearby, but they could not afford to go flying blind through space right now.

She gave a yelp of surprise when a plethora of signals washed into their sensors. Images, sounds, millions of data streaming across their monitoring systems at once. She shut it off instantly to avoid a computer overload.

"What was _that_?" the creature by her side asked in surprise, tail swishing slowly behind him as he readjusted his footing.

"I think there'd definitely life near here," she said simply, glancing at him. "Alright, we need to narrow the channel and filter through some of this, see what we're dealing with," she mumbled to herself. She turned some dials, flicked a switch, and turned the signal feed back on again.

There was still a lot to sift through, but at least it was a bit more manageable this time. "Video only," she said to herself, looking up at the screen. She blinked when she saw transmission after transmission filled with a species she had never seen before. Many pictured were peachy-colored, though an obvious range of skin color between the peoples of this race. Their manes were short, growing only from their heads but, really, the blue woman was surprised at hoe similar their physiology was to her own.

"_What trickery is this?"_

She blinked, frozen for a moment. "Go back! Go back!" she practically shouted, trying to find her way back to the particular signal she had just seen. It took a moment, but there it was again. She stared, mouth slightly open. Her companion stared in surprise as well, though clearly not with the same level of excitement.

_The blue-skinned man leaned close to the screen, curiously, skeptically, inspecting his prisoner. "Your weakness is copper?" he asked in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"_

"I'm…I'm not the only one," the captain whispered in jubilant shock. She looked to the partner at her side. "I'm not the only one left!" she cried. She received a smile from him in return and quickly looked back at the monitor. "We have to find him. He'll be able to help us. These people can help us and he's just what we need, I know it!"

Her partner smiled. He could tell this was important to her and, honestly, they had no other options at the moment. Their ships would need to be fixed and resupplied very soon if they wanted to stay space-worthy. This planet might be able to help. The Garlsulrc obviously had not discovered the planet yet for themselves; maybe making contact with the planet, its people, and this blue-skinned man would be beneficial for all.

"Track the signal!" the captain commanded. "We're making a pit stop at the source."


End file.
